legrandaefandomcom-20200213-history
Innovations in Smart Home Technology in Dubai
Home automation in residences in Dubai is moving to a new level with the latest advances in technology which would astound and amaze the older generation. From the interior of the home to the exterior, smart home technology can change a homemaker's entire lifestyle by offering savings on energy, enhanced security, functionality, convenience and comfort. With smart home technology the home can be designed to take on routine and sophisticated household chores, freeing the homemaker of precious time to attend to other matters. For instance, the homemaker can activate lawn sprinklers, water houseplants, automated lighting, lock and unlock doors, control the room temperature and distribute high quality sound to rooms in the home and more. With this new controlling power, homeowners have the benefit of issuing a command via remote control, voice, tablet or mobile device to activate it around the home. Home owners in Dubai can let their imagination run wild with all the endless possibilities that are on offer. While these smart home automation systems have been around for a while, it was restricted to ambitious tech-savvy hobbyists or the rich and powerful. But today, smart home technology is no longer the ray of sunlight for a gloomy day in the future, this technology is advanced and available and affordable by everyone. The rapidly developing wireless connectivity technologies and cloud-based software allows home automation and solution suppliers to offer smart home solutions for a mere fraction of the cost as opposed to a few years ago. There are many smart home systems in Dubai that integrates the home with computer technologies that make it work more efficiently and intelligently. The typical home in Dubai will feature a diverse array of gadgets, electronic systems, and smart mobile devices, but this does not constitute the home as a 'smart home.' A 'smart home' will indefinitely incorporate expert integration and networking systems to tie all of the home’s automation systems and personal electronics together into a single easy to use and simple system the homeowner can access and operate via a networked enabled remote from anywhere. Market leaders in the industry describe this technology, stating, 'A smart home is where it is equipped with IT devices that respond to the needs of the resident, and working together to give the resident comfort, convenience, security, and entertainment through the availability of high end technology in the home. Eventhough the concept of smart homes has been on the horizon for a while, living in such a home is always a homeowners dream come true. Home automation systems make homes more safe, convenient and enjoyable for the whole family. The primary motivation factors of opting for a smart home concept are energy conservation, efficiency, security and convenience. Both contractors and homemakers, alike recognize that 'a smart home is a smart investment', which provides a rapid return on investment and adding value to the real-estate value. Eco and Environment Friendly Smart home concepts save energy by making the devices sleep when they are not used and 'wake' them up when a command is given. There is a significant decrease in energy costs when lights and other appliances are controlled on a timed cycle or automatically turned off when they are not in use. Also, comfort levels are electronically monitored and rooms heated or cooled based on occupancy. With smart home technology in place, the home can look like its being lived in when no one is at home. What is extremely beneficial in a country like Dubai is the fact that during daylight hours, natural lighting can be automatically controlled to activate draperies or window shades to make best use of natural light and protect fine furniture and expensive rugs and floor coverings from excessive heat and sunlight. Home Media Center Custom home theatre systems offer some of the most sophisticated features that the whole family can enjoy. There is a wide selection of elements to make the home entertainment features the envy of others. Homeowners can incorporate a home theatre in their living, family room or even create a separate media room, to enjoy all these great features. Intelligent Security Homeowners need not worry anymore if the home is safe while they are away on holiday or just for the day. Smart home technology can control the alarm, lock doors and secure windows with a click on an app on the Smartphone. With these smart home technology homeowners need not worry about misplacing door keys. These security systems can even be activated remotely from anywhere in the world and viewed even while on holiday. If you think your home needs to be remodelled and is too old for the smart home concept, this is not true. Homeowners can opt for the latest smart home technology, even with their modular home designs. This is how advanced the smart home technology is, it can integrate well with an existing home and even allow for future upgrades.